An ejector refrigerant cycle device is known which includes an ejector serving as refrigerant decompression means and refrigeration circulating means. The ejector refrigerant cycle device is useful for, for example, a vehicle air conditioner, or a vehicle refrigeration system for refrigerating and freezing loads on a vehicle, or the like. The refrigeration cycle is also useful for a fixed refrigeration cycle system, such as an air conditioner, a refrigerator, or a freezer.
JP-B2-3265649 describes an ejector refrigerant cycle device which includes a first evaporator disposed at an outlet side of an ejector, a gas-liquid separator located at a refrigerant outlet side of the first evaporator, and a second evaporator located between a liquid refrigerant outlet side of the gas-liquid separator and a refrigerant suction port of the ejector.
In the ejector refrigerant cycle device described in JP-B2-3265649, the refrigerant discharged from an outlet of the ejector is distributed into a plurality of tubes of the first evaporator by using a distributor, and liquid refrigerant flowing out of the gas-liquid separator is distributed into a plurality of tubes of the second evaporator. However, in this case, piping structure (refrigerant passage structure) for distributing refrigerant to the tubes of the first and second evaporators becomes difficult.